Another Things Which Only Family Can Do
by Ame Pan
Summary: "Ayah, jalan di depan!" titah Shoyo. Di imajinasi liarnya, tepat di ujung jalan sana ada dokter atau perawat yang memantau, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menculik Koushi untuk dibawa kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Sekuel "The Things Which Only Family Can Do", homosexual's family, No M-preg. Salty-Pan's. Enjoy!


Another Things Which Only Family Can Do

By: Salty Pan

Genre: Family

Rate: T

Warning(s): this is about homosexual's family, there's no male-pregnant, just a dozen of sweetness which all family may have even if they're not straight. Just enjoy or leave 'em in peace, I beg you. Sequel dari TTWOFCD.

=====sweet=====

"AYAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil menggema dari depan pintu kediaman Sawamura hingga gerbang kecil berwarna krim di halaman yang tengah berderit dibuka. Derap kaki kecil tanpa alas terdengar serampangan. Dari pintu yang terbuka muncul sosok mungil dengan kepala pirang oranye, berlari kalap, bahagia, melihat sosok yang bahkan belum sempat melewati batas gerbang. Sosok yang dinanti. Sosok yang biasanya hampir 24 jam selalu ada di rumah. Sosok yang suaranya tidak pernah absen mengisi bangunan hangat itu bahkan ketika hampir semua penghuninya sedang beraktifitas diluar. Sosok yang sudah lima hari belakangan menghilang, dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena di diagnosa terkena demam tipus

"Ayah. Ayah! Ayaaaah!" dari panggilan, teriakan, lalu berubah menjadi lolongan panjang disertai isakan yang mengisi langit sore itu. Si kecil Shoyo meraung, berlari menghampiri pria dengan surai abu-abu yang kini berjongkok, bersiap menerima lemparan tubuh mungil si bungsu.

"Shoyo, kangen ya? Yosh yosh, anak pintar. Tidak nakal kan selama Ayah tinggal?" suara lembut nan berwibawa itu melantun syahdu. Tubuh kecil Shoyo didekapnya erat. Dielusnya punggung sang anak dengan gerakan yang selaras dengan tiap tarikan napas sesak, beriringan dengan isak tangis.

"Aayaaah… huweeeee…."

Senyum lembut yang memang tidak pernah luntur itu semakin merekah hangat ketika Koushi merasakan Shoyo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk dulu. Udaranya mulai dingin. Sayang kalau kau harus sakit lagi setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit," ujar Daichi pada Koushi sambil membawa tas berisi baju ganti dan beberapa barang Koushi selama dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Pria gagah itu menepuk kepala pirang si bungsu dengan gemas, lalu berpindah mengelus rambut abu-abu sang pasangan.

"Selamat datang," suara datar nan tidak antusias menyahut. Pemuda jangkung pirang berjalan santai menuju tiga orang yang masih berada di dekat gerbang.

"Ya, aku pulang. Maaf ya, Kei, lima hari kebelakang sudah membuatmu repot," ujar Koushi sambil bangun menggendong Shoyo yang masih belum mengangkat wajahnya dari leher sang Ayah.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kei kembali dengan nada datar. Padahal Koushi mampu melihat sirat bahagia yang disembunyikan si sulung. Pria itu mengulum senyum maklum akan sifat _tsundere_ anak mereka.

"Kau ini. Tidak ada antusiasnya sama sekali," keluh Daichi. "Ini, bantu bawa ke dalam," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tas besar yang ia bawa pada Kei.

"Yaa..."

Daichi mendengus geli. Ditepuknya kepala pirang pemuda berkacamata yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu sebelum ia berjalan menjauh.

"Nah, sini, Shoyo digendong olehku saja. Kau belum pulih betul." Lengan kekar itu menggapai punggung mungil Shoyo, mengelusnya, berniat mengambil alih berat tubuh sang anak.

"Nggh!" Shoyo menggeleng keras di balik leher Koushi. Pelukannya malah mengencang, ditambah kedua kaki pendeknya malah melingkar dan mengerat pada pinggang sang ayah.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu. Lihat wajah Ayahmu, masih pucat, masih belum kuat menggendongmu lama-lama."

Kepala bersurai pirang oranye itu terangkat pelan. Mata sembabnya membuka perlahan. Ketika wajah merahnya berhadapan dengan wajah tirus Koushi, alis kecil itu bertemu, mengerut.

"Ayah, hiks, masih sakit?" suara parau yang diselingi cegukan itu bertanya. Mata cokelatnya mengedar disetiap jengkal wajah sang ayah. Ia menganalisa, bagian mana dari wajah ayahnya yang menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya masih sakit? Ah, iya, mata teduh itu tidak terlihat segar, ada kantung hitam yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggantung disana. Pipi tirusnya juga terlihat lebih cekung. Shoyo benci itu semua. Wajah tampan ayahnya jadi berubah. Tidak suka.

Mengedip pelan, sebuah senyum kembali merekah. "Sudah sembuh, tapi masih lemah," jelas Koushi.

"Lemah? Karena Shoyo minta gendong ya?" suara cempreng Shoyo berubah parau seiring dengan kata yang terucap. Ia merasa bersalah. Bendungan air matanya sudah siap runtuh ketika sebuah kecupan hangat mampir di pipinya dari sang ayah.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja memang butuh istirahat lebih," ujar Koushi. Ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah si bungsu yang berubah makin sedih dengan bibirnya melengkung aneh kebawah, mencoba menahan tangis.

"Nah, jadi sekarang Shoyo digendong Papa saja ya?" Daichi menyahut.

Enggan, tangan pendek itu mengurai pelukan dengan lambat, sangat lambat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Koushi, seakan sedetik saja ia tidak lihat, sang ayah bisa kembali terbang ke Rumah Sakit. Bahkan ketika kini Daichi yang menggendongnya, matanya tetap melekat pada wajah Koushi.

"Ayah, jalan di depan!" titah Shoyo. Di imajinasi liarnya, tepat di ujung jalan sana ada dokter atau perawat yang memantau, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menculik Koushi untuk dibawa kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Tidak akan Shoyo biarkan!

"Kenapa harus di depan?" tanya Daichi penasaran. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengurut punggung Koushi yang terlihat agak mengigil.

"Di depan!"

"Disamping Papa dan Shoyo tidak boleh?" kali ini Koushi sendiri yang jahil bertanya.

"Iiih! Pokoknya di depan!"

Kedua pria dewasa itu tertawa geli sambil mengiyakan perintah bocah empat tahun itu. Ketiganya berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Di dalam rumah sudah dipasang penghangat, terimakasih pada sulung mereka yang cerdas dan peka. Mereka langsung masuk ke ruang tamu. Koushi merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Daichi sendiri mengekor dan menurunkan Shoyo di sofa yang sama. Tanpa menunggu waktu, tubuh kecil itu langsung beringsut mendekat pada tubuh Koushi.

"Kau mau teh hangat?" tanya Daichi sambil mengelus kepala sang pasangan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk memeluk tubuh si bungsu yang duduk meringkuk disamping perutnya.

Belum sempat Daichi melangkah ke dapur, dari ambang pintu muncul Kei dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh yang masih mengepul dan stoples kecil berisi gula.

"Uwaah… _sasuga Kei-nii-san~"_ ujar Koushi dengan nada jahil.

"Hm," gumam Kei, merasa risih. "Tapi tidak kutambahkan gula, karena aku tidak tahu berapa banyak gula yang bisa ditolerir."

"Hei! Memangnya aku diabetes sampai tidak boleh makan manis?" Protes Koushi.

"Aaah! Shoyo juga mau bawakan teh untuk Ayah~" rengek Shoyo sambil melompat turun dari sofa. Wajahnya ditekuk, kesal karena didahului oleh sang kakak.

"Ha! Makanya jangan nangis terus. Siapa cepat, dia dapat."

Shoyo akan kembali merengek, ketika sang papa mengamit tangan mungilnya. "Kalau begitu Shoyo bantu ambilkan cemilan saja dari lemari, ya?" ajak Daichi.

Kepala dengan rambut pirang oranye itu mengangguk antusias. Sebelum mengikuti langkah sang papa, Shoyo berbalik pada Kei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang kakak, merasa menang karena ada yang masih bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu ayah mereka. Kei berdecih.

Koushi tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya. "Sudah, sudah. Sini, duduk disebelahku."

Kei menurut. Ia meletakkan nampan diatas meja, dan membanting tubuh jangkungnya di sofa, tepat disebelah kanan sang ayah. Koushi tersenyum, ia lalu menggeser duduknya hingga merapat pada si sulung. Tangan kanannya menyelip di belakang punggung Kei, lalu tangan kirinya menyusul melingkari dada, ia memeluk sang anak. Kepalanya ia rebahkan pada bahu tegap anaknya yang genap berusia 15 tahun bulan depan. Kei diam. Ia tidak menghardik gesture sang ayah sebagaimana ia selalu mengusir teman-temannya yang mencoba _clingy_ padanya.

"Kei lelah?" tanya Koushi.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?"

"Biasa saja."

"Tadi pagi sarapan apa?"

"Nasi dan telur gulung."

"Hanya telur?" nada kaget terselip keluar.

"Hm."

"Tadi bawa bekal?"

"Tidak, beli roti di kantin."

"Kesiangan?"

"Hm."

"Lalu Shoyo?

"Kubelikan roti isi dari Sakanoshita."

"Wah, dia tidak protes?"

"Tidak. Malah girang. Wajah bodohnya terlihat bangga karena bukan membawa bekal dari rumah. Seperti orang dewasa, katanya. Dasar bodoh."

Tawa renyah menggema di ruang tamu. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Koushi menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku sakit, makanmu dan Shoyo jadi jadi kacau. Pasti lelah ya, harus mengurus rumah dan Shoyo sendirian."

"Biasa saja. Ayah juga biasa mengurus rumah dan Shoyo sendirian, kan?"

Pria dengan surai abu-abu itu mengulum senyum. Hatinya begitu dipenuhi rasa bangga sekaligus merasa bersalah, putra sulungnya memang cerdas dan peka, terlampau dewasa menurutnya. Padahal ia berharap Kei akan sedikit lebih manja padanya. Yah, perkembangan anak memang secepat itu, hingga ia dan Daichi, mungkin tanpa mereka sadari, akan segera ditinggal kedua putra mereka yang kelak memiliki keluarga masing-masing.

"Kau ini terlalu mandiri. Haaahh… aku jadi merasa kesepian karena yang bermanja-manja padaku jadi hanya tinggal Shoyo," keluh Koushi berniat menjahili Kei.

Kei sendiri berdecih dan membuang muka. Ia menggumam tidak jelas tentang perilaku ayahnya saat itu.

"Aaah~ syukurlah kau masih _tsundere._ Setidaknya masih ada sisi manis darimu yang bisa kuisengi."

"Apaan sih?!"

Di sela tawa Koushi dan protes Kei, sosok Daichi dan Shoyo masuk ke ruang tamu. Pria itu berjalan mengekori Shoyo yang tangannya penuh memeluk banyak sekali bungkus cemilan hingga ia terlihat sangat kesusahan. Daichi sendiri membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kaca dan satu gelas plastik serta satu teko bening berisi squash jeruk.

"Sudah datang!" seru Shoyo yang menyebarkan bungkusan cemilan berantakan di atas meja.

"Waah! Banyak sekali. Terimakasih Shoyo," ucap Koushi. Si bungsu membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Daichi ikut duduk di sofa panjang tepat sebelah Kei setelah meletakkan nampan. Si kecil Shoyo sibuk memunggungi ketiganya, memilah cemilan di meja untuk diberikan pada semuanya.

"Ini untuk Ayah…" ia menyisihkan keripik kentang, coklat, dan kue egg roll.

"…ini untuk Papa…" sebungkus cokelat lain, sekotak permen, dan stik kentang.

"…untuk Shoyo…" pocky, wafer coklat, dan sebatang permen.

"…ini untuk Kei." Hanya sekotak permen pedas yang langsung dilemparkan pada wajah Kei. "Ini tidak enak, jadi untuk Kei saja."

"Huh?!" protes Kei.

Daichi dan Koushi tertawa melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**


End file.
